


烫手山芋

by noncommercial



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noncommercial/pseuds/noncommercial
Summary: 舔阴。你拿着拉开拉环的手雷，项考验你。
Relationships: Xiang(xXx)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	烫手山芋

你亲吻他，他的名字是项。

你知道他的名字，你清楚他的身份，你知晓他的一切，但你不是他身后那个家庭的一员，你于他而言全然陌生，毫无把柄。你们从第一次见面开始，信息的掌握就处在一个完全不对等的状态下：他对你一无所知，而你不知道这一点于你而言究竟是砝码还是危险。你与他的相遇完全是机缘巧合，烂俗到你都不愿意去回想。但是项似乎并不在意，他力排众议将你留在身边，带你来到这里。

你不知道是什么促使他做出了这个决定，他解释说想要跟你做一笔交易，实际上那听着更像是一场要命的考试。而这便是你现在亲吻他的原因。

说实话，你并不擅长这个。这个男人正靠着什么东西，你说不出来，看上去像是摞起来的箱子，它们都被塑料布盖着，高度刚好到项的腰，不知道装了什么。他就这样靠住那个箱子，任由你凑近揽住他。你闭着眼，手指插进他的黑发之间。项的下唇饱满，于是你就去用牙齿磨那片软肉，你察觉到他正咧嘴微笑，就试探的用舌尖去舔他的唇角。你用你那近乎可怜的吻技去讨好他，但他向后仰躲开了你，脸上依然笑得云淡风轻。

“玩过‘烫手山芋’吗？”他用手指挑起你滑落的一缕长发，用食指拇指轻轻地捻。

你看着他，但是他并没有看你。他垂着眼，像是被你的那缕头发吸引了全部的兴趣，但只是片刻，你的不回答让他重新看向了你。那道目光被他伪装得漫不经心，但你看到了内里的锐利至极——没人能在这样审视的目光下撒谎。

“没有。”你只好干巴巴地回答。

“Good.”他显然预料到了你的答案。

一时之间无话。

“我知道这个游戏要怎么玩。”你实话实说。

项看着你，微笑。

“只是我不懂得怎么样……”

“怎么样不让拉了环的手雷爆炸？”项打断了你的话，你感觉到他正用你的头发扫过你的下巴。

“……是。”

项低低地笑出了声，“对不起，没有嘲笑你的意思。”

你不以为然。但眼下你才是被测试的那一方，你的不满与不认可根本毫无意义，项需要的不是这些，你的情绪行为动机不在他关心的范围里，是你需要完美地契合进项心底的那个模具里，既然你对他说你了解他，那你得证明自己有用。所以就算是为了自己好，你也得把主动权抓在自己手里。

“你教我。”你说。

项不着痕迹地挑了挑眉，说好。  


他起身的动作漂亮而利索，甚至能算得上优雅。你被他揽着腰肢，随着他的动作旋转、倾倒，最后像是失去平衡的陀螺，仰面被他压在方才他靠着的箱子上。他离你很近，近到你能感觉到他的鼻息，他紧紧地贴着你，大腿正卡在你的双腿之间，叫你没办法在他面前合拢自己。他的视线在你的两眼之间来回游移，项甚至还分出了一些精力短暂地打量了你的嘴唇：他在考虑着是否要吻你。这条他明显透露于你的信息令你欣喜若狂，你仰起头去追他的唇，他显然对你的主动十分受用，你甚至能听到在他胸膛里嗡嗡震动的低笑。你用你拙劣地吻技亲吻他，把所有的怯懦和自卑都丢进了不远处翻滚的海水中去，于是那个吻变得毫无章法甚至歇斯底里，你咬他的嘴唇，这一次用了力。  
  
项没有躲开，相反他迎上了你。他没有阻止你去咬他，于是那个疯狂的吻混杂进了血腥气。他是个情场老手，但眼下并不是你思考他究竟吻过多少女人的时机，项在回应你，他轻而易举地就吻乱了你的呼吸，不多时，你就听到自己正在舒服的呻吟。  
  
你知道接吻带有情色的意味，但你从没想过自己会在这情色中迷失自己。项结束这个吻的时候你蹭着他的嘴唇不愿意让他离开，你听到他的笑，近乎放纵。他在你的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下安抚你，而后将一颗手雷放在了你的手心。  
  
武器冰冷的外壳起先并没能让你从情色中清醒过来，你任由他摆弄你的手指，任由那枚冰冷的手雷躺在你的手心。直到他的大手包住你的手掌，并将你的手放在你的眼前，你才终于意识到自己正握着一颗炸弹，拉环就被他的拇指扣着。  
  
“……放松。”项的声音懒洋洋的，“松”字的尾音被他有意无意地拖长。他显然注意到了你苍白的脸色，你的紧张、恐惧被他如数看在眼里，他亲吻了你的指骨，隔着几厘米就是那颗手雷，他张开嘴唇轻轻衔住了你的拇指，又用舌尖将你的拇指推到正确的位置上——你能感觉到他温热的口涎润湿了你的指尖，而项做完了这一切就用那种笃定的目光看着你。  
  
“准备好了吗？”他问。  
  
你深吸了一口气，点头。  
  
于是你听到一声轻响，拉环被项用拇指挑开，随即你握紧了那颗冷冰冰的手雷，拇指按在引信上，用力到骨节发白。你屏着呼吸，等了会发现没有动静，就又开始劫后余生般的大口吐气。可项掰开了你的无名指，让你只能用三根手指死死攥着手雷的上半部。你看着他，不明所以。而项把他手上的拉环晃了晃，随后那个拉环就套在了你的手指上。  
  
“你对我无所不知，可我还不知道你的名字。”项依然握着你的手，他的手心温热而干燥，而他的拇指正搭在你的拇指上。你能看到他眼睛里闪烁的狡黠，项甚至懒得在你面前掩盖它。你张开嘴想要告诉他你的名字，但项没有给你机会。他用手指抵住你的嘴唇，自顾自地接着说：“炸弹小姐怎么样？”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“欢迎加入我们，Lady BOMB。”项给了你一个吻，笑得优雅又丧心病狂。  


危险爬上了你的脊梁，你这才后知后觉地意识到自己正在同死神的影子舞蹈。但是项就在你的身边，他手掌覆着你的手掌，灼热又滚烫地蕴热了你被恐惧侵染的指尖。他离你这样近，你能闻到他身上海水的味道，海风送来他的体温，他按着你们握住手雷的手，像个专横地暴君掌控了你身上所有的节奏。

他褪去了你的衣服，将头埋在你的乳房之间。他毫不掩饰地用你白色稚嫩的内衣打趣，说你看上去像是个孤注一掷的疯女人，衣着品味却像个少女。他滚烫的呼吸呵在你乳房的皮肤上，又热又痒。你不知道该怎么回应他，就用手去抓他的肩膀，隔着他那件花衬衣去摸他的蝴蝶骨，摸他的背肌。

你感觉到项的手掌滑过了你的腰侧，你几乎在他这样做的同时狠狠地打了个哆嗦。但他显然目的并不在此，他含住了你已然勃起的乳头，用牙齿磨，用舌尖顶，极尽所能让你立刻软了腰。你喘息，顺应着他的动作仰头，挺起胸膛，你想要，但又不想。项没有给你提意见的机会，他在你娇喘呻吟的时候，悄悄地把手指探进了你私密的地方。

“嘿，炸弹小姐……就湿成这样了？”  
  
项吐出了被他玩弄得红肿的乳头，勾着嘴角扬着眉毛看你。你被他看得脸颊发热，就抬起手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，好像你看不见他他就看不见你。项对你的掩耳盗铃未置一词，他亲了亲你的乳房，向下，吻过你因为呼吸紊乱而大幅起伏的平滑小腹，你感觉到他用舌尖舔舐你的肚脐，感觉到他口腔的温暖，可扫过口涎的皮肤又被海风吹得沁凉。

项松开了你的手，那一瞬间你差点失手放开了那颗拔了拉环的手雷。我们的命可都在你手里，项抽了闲低低地对你这么说。你放下手臂去看他，心有余悸使你在他编织的情网中清醒了不少，项也看着你，但他正忙着用牙齿脱掉你的内裤。他常年打拳握枪的手放在你的大腿两侧，而他那双鹰一样的眼睛满是渴望地盯着你，你吞咽了下口水，小腹一阵暖流涌出，你湿得一塌糊涂，下体黏腻不堪，内裤的布料随着你穴口不自主的收缩，吸附其上。

项很快就要发现你的淫荡了，他撑着你的腿不让你夹住双腿，硬是要你赤身裸体地躺在他的身下。你想要挣扎，但在你找到机会之前，项就达成了他的目的。

你们都看到了你私处扯出的那根银丝，项向你挑了挑眉毛表示惊讶，但你不看他转而去看岸边翻涌的海浪，开始掩耳盗铃自欺欺人。没等你纠结多久，你感到项撑开了你的阴唇，一条温热的东西扫过了你的阴户。那是他的舌头，他用舌尖扫过你的阴蒂，舔过你的穴口，然后试探着用舌头模仿性交的动作。

“项！……嗯哈……项……！”

你觉得你的理智“轰”的爆炸了，也许就是那颗拉开了环的手榴弹炸掉了你的大脑。甬道内的瘙痒如同蚂蚁噬骨，项既安抚你，又疯狂撩拨。热，痒，麻，舒服，想要更多……你不知道自己在喊什么了，也许你的呻吟比远处他们宴会的音乐还要高亢，但你根本什么都听不到。你自己的喘息和呻吟像是海风自你的大脑里穿堂而过，而你的大脑目不暇接，它正忙着把近乎过载的快感泵向你的全身各处。

你收紧了腿便夹住了他的头，你空着的那只手攥着你身下的塑料布，攥出哗哗的声音，又松开。你开始摇头，整个人又是挺腰又是挺胸，像是弓一样拉满了把自己的私处往他嘴里送。

项在为你口交，那条骄傲的独狼，那个顶尖的XXX特工，正在为你口交。这个认知让你觉得自己正身处幻梦之中，而他赋予你的快感却让你顾不得怀疑真实或是不真实。你那习惯追逐愉悦的灵魂早在你意识到他为你口交时魂飞魄散，他的技巧绝佳，一如他凌厉的身手。而这种火辣的类比让你更湿了，你感受着他极为巧妙的挑逗与爱抚，他用舌头操进你的阴道，用舌头拨弄那颗充血硬起的豆子，用牙齿去磨蹭，用嘴唇吸吮那一小块和它周围敏感的皮肤。他带着枪茧的手掌抚摸揉捏你的大腿，但你感受不到，快感和高潮在他的抚慰下相伴而来，你哭喊着他的名字，挺起腰扬起头，全身的肌肉都绷紧。你能感觉到有热流自你的私处喷涌而出，他把你口到潮吹，在你哆哆嗦嗦被高潮冲刷而过的时候，他还在折磨你疯狂收缩的穴口。

高潮过了很久你才堪堪平复，你大口喘着气，精疲力尽，眼神依然涣散，那颗拉开了环的手雷还被你死死地攥着。你手指的骨节在叫痛，但那微弱的痛感在高潮过后的神经看来微不足道。项欺身压了上来，用一串细碎的吻吮过你起伏的小腹，你的胸乳，你硬起的、红透的乳粒——你在他用温热口腔含住你的乳头时不可遏制地挺胸嘤咛，你的锁骨，你的下颔，一直到你的嘴唇。

你在他的嘴里尝到你自己的味道，羞耻感爬上了你的体表。但项才不想要你的羞耻，他只手抓住你的手腕，力量很大，钳得你吃痛，而另一只手却探进了你的内里，一根手指正在你湿透的甬道里摸索。

“就这么舒服吗？嗯？”项磨蹭着你的嘴唇开口，手指抠弄着你的内壁，拇指却在按压被玩弄的得红肿的阴蒂，“瞧瞧你，才几分钟就潮吹了不说，只一根手指下面就咬得这么紧，淫水都顺着我的手腕向下流。”

他又加了一根手指。两根手指在你刚刚高潮过依然敏感的甬道内一边抽插一边撑开相剪。他甚至没花多大功夫就找到了你阴道里的敏感点，你在他的手指触碰到那处软肉的时候欲生欲死，你想叫他停，可随着他的扩张，那处仍然是蚀骨焯心的痒。

“啊项！我…我不会！嗯哈……不！”动作的突然加快让你猝不及防，方才堪堪维持的理智在猛然暴涨的快感下如数崩塌，第二波高潮来得格外突兀，像是一座断崖，而你什么都没做却突然攀升。你的私处贪婪地吞吐着那三根手指，淫水源源不断地向外流。你似是折磨似是享受地感受那蚀骨的瘙痒被抚慰，欲望自内蒸腾而起，甚至在你到达顶点时他仍然不放过你。

项抽出了手指，留下你一人空荡荡地兀自高潮。你的私处瑟缩着吞咽冰冷的空气，你难受得用腿夹紧他，挽留他。而项飞快地解开了他的衣物，他的阴茎已经全然勃起，有青筋布在柱身上，那挺翘的物什就坚硬又滚烫地顶在你正在因为高潮而张合的入口处。

“会不会背叛，试试就知道了。”项说，然后他扶着阴茎，挺腰进入你仍在高潮的下体。

高潮叠着被进入的饱胀感，瑟缩颤抖的入口被他顶开。这太超过了，第二个高潮尚未过去，你便被他逼着推到又一个浪尖上。你挣扎到不知道该如何挣扎，你享受到不知道该如何享受。剧烈的快感将你吞没，而项突然开始了抽插。滚烫坚硬的阴茎恶狠狠地撞在你的花心上，他一点也不着急，撞进去再缓缓撤出，你能感觉到自己的小腹绷紧，私处收缩着将他挽留，而项就这样冷漠又缓慢地抽出去，只留一个前端仍埋在你的体内。

“说，我是谁？”他保持着这个姿势亲吻你的双乳。

“啊……项！你是…是项。”你的声音有些沙哑，你用双腿死死缠住他的腰肢，不让他退开。

项听完你的回答，重重地挺入。阴茎蹭过你的敏感点，撑开你的内壁，狠狠地撞在你的花心上。你被这一下弄得软了腰，手里的那颗雷险些脱手。

“抓稳点，不然我们都要死在这。”项小幅度操干着，他的手抚摸过你的嘴唇，缓缓向下。你感觉到他温热的手掌扼住了你的脖子。

“换、换个说法……怎么样？”你喘息，在他赐予的酬赏中堪堪抓住自己的理智，“你让我、让我舒服……我们就都不会、死在这。”

“你在威胁我。”项停了下来，于是你的快感也随之停止，你抱怨似的呻吟了一声。

“这让你恼怒吗？”你终于扳回一局。

项的回应是手掌收拢，你的脖子被他扼紧，气管被他挤压，缺氧带来的濒死感让你开始挣扎。你把那颗手雷举到他的面前，但他冷厉的双眼毫无动摇。上一秒你们还是缠绵的情人，下一秒便成为博弈的赌徒。你在赌他会相信你的话，他在赌你绝对不会放手。

项又开始顶弄，他掌控着所有的节奏，在缺氧上又涂抹一层欲望的颜色。你眼前发黑，几欲昏厥，你快要感受不到自己的手指了，你快要输了。

但是他突然之间松开了手，空气重新盈满你的肺部，你大口呼吸，眼角呛出泪来。项亲吻你，他吻去你眼角的泪，与你十指相扣。那颗雷被你们一起握在掌心，甚至沾染上你们彼此的体温。

“我赢了。”你一定是被快感冲昏了头才对他说出了这个样嚣张冒失的话。

可项笑了笑，他什么话都没说。

你们沉溺于欲海之中，翻手为云覆手为雨，在彼此的身体上各取所需，有那么几个瞬间你觉得你要在他身下死去，海浪声很远，人群也很远，他像是海妖在诱惑你，他是你尚在人间的唯一确证。你拥抱他，呜咽着亲吻他，他将你再次送上顶点，连续的高潮让你无法思考，白光在你的头脑中炸开，仿佛你的灵魂都脱窍了几秒。你的呻吟在高潮降临的时候通通噎死在喉咙里，你扬起头张着嘴却没有办法发出任何声音，呼吸、时间、心跳都在此停滞。你在他的怀抱里、在他赋予的高潮中僵硬地挺起身体，像是被张开拉满的弓。你双眼失焦地望着他，你的意识失去了对身体的掌控，你感觉到自己的手指颤抖着松开，你的手从他的手心里滑了出去，那颗雷也从你手中滑了出去。

项抓住了它，也抓住了你。他揽住你的腰肢，将你牢牢地禁锢在怀里。他的呼吸也不平稳，灼热的吐息就呵在你的耳侧，你能听到他胸膛里低哑压抑的呻吟，你的高潮也推了他一把，他在你的体内突然加快了速度，他的阴茎力道颇重地顶撞着你的花心，毫无章法技巧可言，像是要弄坏你。你品尝着被他延长的舒爽快感，夹紧他。项低吼了一声，在几下又深又重地冲刺后，射进了你的身体里。

激烈的性爱过后，他覆在你的身体上，你感觉到他暖烘烘的体温和清凉的海风，疲倦潮水一样蔓延开来，餍足感让你连一根手指都不想动。你懒洋洋地斜睨着居高临下的项，用脚跟抚摸着他的后腰。项仍然捏着那颗雷，他的阴茎埋在你的体内，感受着你的私处时不时的、不能控制的收缩。

他压着你的手腕亲吻你，你能感觉到他的阴茎又在你的体内勃起。

“又来？”你笑着调侃他。

项什么话都没说，用一个深吻代替了所有的言语。

当然，你知道那颗手榴弹是个哑雷也是后话了。


End file.
